1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device with a latch.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as laptops, usually includes a main body and a cover pivotally assembled to the main body. The main body includes a lock and a power switch. The cover is arranged with a hook corresponding to the lock. The power switch is used for powering on/off the electronic device.
When the main body and the cover are folded together, the hook is forced to disengage from the lock, and the cover may then be pivotably rotated from the main body. The power switch which may have been unreachable when the cover was folded to the main body can now be pressed by the user to power on the electronic device.
This is an inconvenience because several actions such as opening the cover and pressing down the power switch should be performed by the user before the electronic device can be powered up.
Therefore, a new and improved electronic device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.